


Various Poems

by MimicMadness



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Written by my system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29711253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimicMadness/pseuds/MimicMadness
Summary: Like the title says; various works of poetry by myself and my system
Kudos: 2





	Various Poems

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Dream

I can’t help but get lost in you

Drunk on you

You’re intoxicating in all the right ways

You breathe life into me

Simply by being there

You’re special.

The brightest burning star among them all.

Some days it feels

As though you’re the night sky

As though you’ve hung

The moon

The stars

The galaxy

An ink-black sea filled with fairy lights

Filled with intricate shapes

Impossible to resist the pull of

The pull to study

To get lost in

To stare at in awe

You’re nothing less than that

Some ethereal beauty

A perfect mystery I can unravel

I hold you only to be

Covered in stardust

But how can I mind

If I’m with the brightest star in my galaxy?


End file.
